This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Vehicles that utilize rechargeable batteries to provide partial or full motive power to the vehicle are being used increasingly in various fields, such as public transportation. Some existing battery systems may feature battery chemistries that allow for quick-charging the battery. This means that the battery can be charged in a matter of a few minutes, as opposed to other batteries that typically require overnight charging. Vehicles equipped with such quick-charge batteries can be stopped and recharged throughout the day between transporting passengers along a route.
Quick-charge battery systems generally rely on large charging components that include high power conversion equipment. These charging components are typically housed in large industrial cabinets that occupy a considerable amount of space at positions along the route of the vehicle. Unfortunately, charging components disposed in these industrial cabinets have several drawbacks, such as poor aesthetics and an undesirable footprint in space-tight urban environments.